Fear of love
by Mystrothedefender
Summary: Riddler finds himself in need of refuge, and finds Twoface. But can Harvey really help him? Twiddler fluff and stuff, eventual slash. I will have to change the rating to M in later chapters. This story is kinda 'snippet'-y. I like it though.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys I'm changing the upload structure for this, so I'm sorry for spamming you with these 'new' chapters.**

**I realised that there are too many jumps and such for me to upload in 'proper' long chapters.**

**I hope you like this story.**

**Please review!**

Edward inhaled deeply, closing his eyes as he did, he reached out, hand clenched in a nervous fist, and rapped on the door.

That was it, he'd done it now, no turning back. He had nowhere else to go. It was this or Arkham.

He stood and waited, pinning himself against the wall, a lump of vomit holding still in his throat. He swallowed hard and looked down at himself. He was a damn mess; he'd never get these creases out and, oh good lord! That was a tear! He'd not noticed that. He'd been in too much of a rush to get out of there… damned hell hole.

He jumped slightly as he heard a noise from the opposite side of the large white door.

"Riddler?" an almost shocked voice came from beyond the wood; harsh and gravelly… unhappy.

Riddler put on a smile; hey, at least he'd got the right place. "Harvey Dent." He said with false confidence, "It's been a while, thought I'd pop in for a chat…?"

There was a clang and a clank from the door, and it slowly slid open.

There stood Twoface; tall and buff as ever, just seeing him made Riddler feel… helpless. An odd feeling.

"We heard you've been having trouble." Harvey stated.

_Don't let him in; we'll never get rid of him._

Edward slid his way past Harvey, finding himself in a short hallway. "No time for a hello, Mr Dent?"

Harvey gave a small huff, eyeing Edward as he walked into the apartment, Harvey closed the door and locked it, finally turning back to the other man, "Hello, Edward."

"Hello Harvey." Edward said happily, giving a small tip of his hat.

"We were wondering how long it'd be before you came here." Harvey said, directing Edward towards the kitchen.

Edward glanced at the odd and misplaced objects in the apartment as he walked through the hall and to the small kitchen, surveying the area, looking for a quick escape route just in case anything went wrong. "How did you know I'd come here?"

Harvey raised an eyebrow, "You don't have many friends, we've worked together before, and you know where I live… somehow…"

"I have loads of people." Edward said, his brow furrowing slightly as he pulled a chair from the table and sat himself down.

"_People_, yes, but not friends. Henchmen don't make good hosts." Harvey said, he walked to the kettle and flicked the switch, taking a couple of cups from the sink and placing them on the side.

Edward scrunched his nose as he noticed that the cups weren't clean… He pushed his glasses further up his nose and tried to ignore that fact.

"How long will you be staying…?" Harvey asked, spooning a small amount of coffee into each cup. Edward was sure there was a hint of contempt in the other man's voice.

"Who say's I'll be staying? Maybe I just decided to come about for coffee?" Edward smiled.

Harvey let out a small huffed chuckle, "Men like you don't 'come about for coffee' men like you only show up when they want something."

Edward shrugged, watching Harvey pour boiling water into the dirty cups, "Fine Harv, you got me… Look. I know you've got a spare room, and it would only be for a little while; just until my next big heist pays off, and I promise I'll pay you back for all the food I eat."

_Don't do it; that idiot got himself into this mess, he should get his own damn self out._

Harvey sighed, "You can stay as long as you don't get in my way."

Edward slouched suddenly, holding a hand to his heart, "Oh, thank you so much Harvey, you have no idea how horrible it's been lately; I slept on a _park bench_ last night… The past few days have been _Hell._So what kinda internet connection do you get here? A-And which one's my room?"

Harvey let out a small sigh and handed Edward his coffee.

Coffee? What had he been thinking, now he'd never shut up.

This was going to be hell…


	2. Chapter 2

"Would you like me to show you to your room?" Harvey asked gently as Edward gulped at his coffee, finishing the scolding cup in a few seconds. "Careful," he mused, "You'll make yourself ill."

He screwed up his face in displeasure, "Ech. Coffee. Bitter. Right." He looked up from his empty mug, "Um, yes please Harvey."

He looked around the metallic black and white kitchen, the room seemed to reflect Harvey's personality; cold and hard and sharp.

Harvey began to walk from the room, gesturing for Edward to follow him.

Harvey walked so tall, with long strides, Edward tottered behind him, running a finger along the wall, grinning like a toddler as he stared at the tall man, following him the less-than-ten steps to Edward's new room.

The large man pushed open the door, letting Edward walk in first. Edward looked around the room, his eyes darting from object to object, it was a lovely little room, though still as colourless as the rest of the house.

Edward's face seemed to light up as his eyes rested on the bed, "Thank god…" he moaned to himself, letting himself take a few steps and place a hand onto the soft cool covers.

"Bed." He groaned happily, pawing at the blankets, "I have _missed _beds."

Harvey gave a small smile, "You just drank a whole cup of coffee, I doubt you'll be getting much sleep."

Edward hummed, and nodded, "I don't get much sleep anyway."

Harvey crossed his arms, watching Edward run his fingers over the bedspread.

Best get it over now. He knew how these things went; they'd say they'd be staying for only a few days, and two months later they'd still be there.

_And Edward is so annoying! He'll be here for years!_

"While you're staying here Edward, I'll ask that you follow a few rules. I don't mean to treat you like a child or something, but it'll help this work smoother."

"Oh?" Edward asked, looking up from the bed, "Yeah, ok." Edward got to his feet, and stood smiling, waiting for these 'rules'.

"Three basic things: Don't interrupt me while I'm working, I won't interrupt you. Don't leave a mess; you must clean up after yourself-"

"You won't have to worry about that." Edward said, shaking his head gently.

"And three." Harvey continued, "Don't move anything that looks important, if anything goes missing I will blame you."

Edward waved his hand dismissively, "Fine, fine, ok, I'll be good, I promise. Um, I have a couple of bags downstairs, they're pretty heavy, do you think you could help me bring them up?"

_Make him get them himself!_

Harvey gave a small and reluctant smile, "Lead the way."

Edward almost tumbled down the stairs to the bottom floor of the apartment complex, wanting to move faster than his body would let him, scared that some ruffian would have come along and stolen his things; he'd had to go through quite a lot to get them here, he didn't want to lose them now.

But this seemed like a good place, generally, so he doubted they would have been stolen.

Two medium sized sports-bags, filled up to the point of bursting, sat at the bottom of the stairs.

Edward's face lit up when he saw them "Oh thank god, they're still here."

Harvey's face fell into a frown. This was it? His whole life fit in two bags? "I was expecting a little more than just this."

"Good things come in small packages, Harvey." Edward said, straining to lift one on the two bags, "This is all I was able to safe in the time I had. I'm lucky to have saved this much. I've been dragging them behind me all this way."

"What do you mean 'all this way'?" Harvey asked, walking past Edward to pick up one of the bags, picking it up with ease.

Edward shrugged , "Uh, no offence or anything, because I don't mean it in any form. But you've not the first person I've sought sanctuary with. That's ok thought right? I mean, I know you don't really like me, I didn't really want to bother you, but I kinda had no choice…"

Harvey sighed and slung the bag over his shoulder, poor guy. Harvey didn't feel as irritated over Edward staying, knowing that he really did have nowhere else to go, knowing that he had nothing, that Harvey was his last chance.

Harvey gave Edward a small smile as they began to ascend the stairs, "I don't not like you, you're just an acquired taste."


	3. Chapter 3

Edward blinked forcefully, trying to halt the annoying twitch that had appeared in his eye. He felt sick, as if there was something in his stomach that wasn't supposed to be.

"If you feed me I will live, but give me water and I die, what am I?" He asked loudly, his eyes flicking momentarily to Harvey, and indication that it was he Edward had asked.

Harvey sighed from the opposite sofa and looked up from the document he was holding, "I don't know Edward, what?" He sounded annoyed, as well he should do; Edward hadn't shut up with these confounded riddles since he sat down exactly one hour and 23 minutes ago.

He was jumpy, the coffee had affected him terribly; his voice had grown in pitch and speed, and his foot was twitching involuntarily.

"Fiiree," Edward said with a smile, drawing out the word in a loud whisper, giving a slight chuckle and casting his eyes back to his computer.

"What can you catch but not throw?" Edward chimed again, letting out another small chuckle.

"A cold." Harvey said shortly. God he wished Edward would shut up…

_I told you not to let him stay…_

"Harvey!" Edward said, clasping his hands together, "You got one! How did you know?"

Harvey blinked pointedly, "You've told that one 3 times."

"Then it seems," Edward smiled again, "That the Riddler has run out of riddles!" Edward closed his laptop and got to his feet, "I want more coffee, do you want more coffee? I like coffee but it makes me feel sick. It's good for your brain though! It helps you think better."

Edward walked briskly from the room, Harvey's eye's followed him, "Edward," he said loudly, trying to hide the hint of anger in his voice; he was trying to do some research, and Edward had done nothing but talk.

Edward's head appeared round the corner of the door, "Yes, Harv, darling?"

Harvey narrowed his eyes, "Don't have any more coffee… and don't call me darling."

The small man laughed gently, "But 'darling' is such a lovely word, it just rolls off the tongue… And who said anything about coffee? Coffee's disgusting, it makes me feel sick. I've just got the most amazing idea for an upgrade for my interactive holograms. You've seen my holograms, right? There's that massive one on Jacobs street which is of just _my face_."

Harvey suppressed a smile at the tone of voice Edward had used. "Yes, I've seen that one."

"…You could never do anything like that. But you know how it flickers when the loop repeats?"

"Yes?"

Edward smiled widely, "I've figured out how to fix it, I can't believe I was so dense, it was right under my damn nose." He chuckled, running his hand through his messy ginger hair, "Is it ok if I do some work in here?"

Harvey shrugged, his eyes falling back to his work, anything to shut that boy up… "Yeah sure, just keep it clean."

Edward nodded happily, waving his hand dismissively, "They'll just be sketches, it'll be fine."

Edward scampered from the room and returned a few seconds later with a wad of paper and a box of coloured pens.

"Oooh Harv, you're gunna love this it's gunna be soo good. Oh! I know!" He pulled a pen from its box and began writing notes, "I'm gunna design a whole new one to go over that horrible Wayne statue in the park."

"What?" Harvey asked, narrowing his eyes. "Don't do that," he said, his tone almost threatening. He'd always felt attached to that statue; it was the last civil cause he'd supported before he'd become Twoface, like his last link to his old life.

He missed it.

_This is better._

No, it's not.

_It will be._

Edward looked down, blinking in confusion, at the pieces of paper, "B-but you just said I could draw in here."

"Don't deface my statue," Harvey said with a deep growl.

"Maybe I'll two-face it," Edward said with a chuckle; wordplay was fun.

Harvey sighed and looked up at the clock, "Ya' know what. I'm going to go to bed, it's late."

"Oh. Ok. I'll see you in the morning Twofy." Edward said, grinning at the other man as he got to his feet, taking his document and walking from the room.

"I'll try to be quiet I promise!" the small man said loudly.

Harvey frowned to himself; he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight, was he…?


	4. Chapter 4

_We should not have let him stay._

He opened the white-wooden door and his frown deepened; there were large pieces of paper strewn over the room, most with scrawled writing on, some with crudely detailed drawings.

The place looked a mess.

"Edward." Harvey said in a low grumble to the man who lay on his stomach over a pile of half-drawn-on paper, the man's legs twitched up into the air, swinging gently, toes coming down to tap the floor, then swinging back into the air.

_He looks like a child…_

Edward glanced up at him, smiling and pushing his tinted glasses up his nose, "Oh, Harvey, hi… nice 'jammies." Referencing to Harvey's black and white striped suit-like pyjamas.

"Yeah." He said, not really paying attention to what had been said, looking around the room at the ungodly mess. "Have you been up all night?"

"Uhh." Edward looked up at the clock, "Yeah, seems so."

"Edward." Harvey said as Edward turned his head back to his doodles.

"Edward!"

Edward's head jerked back up, smiling widely, tiredly.

"This place is a mess." Harvey moaned, angrily.

Edward looked around the room, his smile quickly fading, "Oh. They're just sketches though. Is this not ok?" he said, his eyes flicking from drawing to drawing.

Harvey frowned, shaking his head, "No."

"Sorry." Edward grunted gently, bringing himself into a slouched sitting position.

"Clean it." Harvey almost ordered, crossing his arms.

Edward's eyes moved back to what he had been drawing, "Uh. Ok. Just umm. Go and get dressed or, have a shower or something. It'll be clean when you get back."

Harvey narrowed his eyes, turning quickly to walk out, into his dark room.

When he returned the place was still a mess; Edward had stacked some of the paper from the floor into several piles, and was now leaned over the table, staring thoughtfully at one of the sheets of paper.

"…No… not right…" Edward whispered, looking at the piece he was holding, then placing it in one of the piles.

Harvey gave a slight cough to alert Edward to his presence.

Edward turned his head to the other man, smiling gently, before turning back to the papers.

Harvey let out a deep groan, and walked to the sofa, picking up and discarding the pieces of paper laid on it.

Edward's head quickly twitched to Harvey, "Harvey, wait, no!"

The ginger man rushed to Harvey's side, taking the paper from him and smoothing it in his hands. "You'll ruin it!"

"Edward." Harvey said sternly, "This is not ok. This is my house. I should not have to worry about this from the second I wake up."

Edward cowered slightly, holding up his hands in an instinctive defence, "Ok." He whimpered, the paper crumpling in his hands, "I'm sorry. I'll put it in my room ok?"

Harvey grunted and took a seat where Edward's paper had been, slightly amused at how quickly Edward had backed down.

"Ok…" Edward said, just hovering there tentatively, like he was waiting for permission.

"Yes." Harvey said shortly, "Just put them away."

Edward nodded, seeming to almost bow with the action, he quickly piled up his papers, his head perpetually turned away from Harvey.

He walked out, to his room, the door closing quietly.

Harvey didn't like the odd mist of angst that'd filled the room; from himself or Edward he wasn't sure.

Had he been too hard on him? He'd not shouted, not really, he'd kept calm, not hit him or anything…

I'll go in in a little while, apologise or make him a drink or something.

_Not coffee!_


	5. Chapter 5

Harvey tapped on the door to Edward's room, a cup of strawberry flavoured juice in his hand.

"Edward?" He asked gently, he didn't hear a reply.

He knocked again, reaching for the handle and pushing the door open, "Ed…?"

He glanced around the room; Edward sat on the bed, facing away from Harvey, still wearing his pyjamas, but he was now wearing his Riddler jacket over his emerald shirt.

Harvey held out the cup of juice, simply saying "Drink…?" the guilt obvious in his voice.

Edward shook his head, not looking to Harvey, his frame shuddering slightly.

He was crying…

Harvey had made him cry…

Harvey swallowed hard, ignoring the voice telling him to leave.

"I'm sorry." He said lightly, taking a step into the room, and placing the cup of liquid on one of the shelves near the door.

Edward seemed to jerk slightly, though what he was doing Harvey couldn't see.

_Why are you sorry?_ The voice shouted to him, he ignored it again.

Edward's voice shot through to him, a shaking whisper, "I didn't mean to-"

"-I know. I just.. wasn't thinking straight, I'm tired or…" Harvey said, sounding almost desperate.

Edward nodded, his frame tense still. "I'm sorry." He whispered gingerly.

"I want you to feel welcome." Harvey coaxed. "But I need it to be clean…"

Edward nodded again, "I'm sorry." He repeated, "I wasn't thinking, I get an idea and then systems develop and… it's like… when you go into a house and there's all those pictures and string connecting them and stuff. It's not meant to be messy…"

Harvey nodded, turning to survey the books on the shelf next to him, hoping it might give him a new topic to talk of, once they'd finished this awkward exchange of apologies.

"I know you don't mean to. But, can you keep your systems in your room…?"

"I don't mean to inconvenience you…"

He almost squeaked, "I've just had a rough couple of weeks… 'nd, your hospitality… it's all I've got at the moment, I didn't mean to screw up."

Harvey nodded solemnly, "I didn't know things had been so bad…"

Edward nodded, "They have been. I've been beaten unconscious 5 times in the past month. Not a record by my count, but-"

Harvey reached out to take one of the old leather bound books, it squeaked slightly as he pulled it from its snug home.

Edward's head snapped round; his eyes red, tear tracks down his cheeks, the small amount of eyeliner he was wearing was smudged across his face from where he'd wiped his eyes sloppily.

"Uh, Harv." His voice cracked, "T-that's an awful important book." He crawled from the bed, his face odd, eyes almost begging.

"Oh." Harvey jolted, "Sorry." He placed the book back, Edward's face twitching involuntarily as his saw the spine _bend _slightly.

Edward stepped next to him, correcting the book's position, and looking up at Harvey, "Yeah, I didn't think I'd be able to get out of there with it… I've had it since I was a kid…"

Harvey smiled gently, "I'm surprised it's lasted this long."

Edward gave a small smile, stroking down the spine of the book with one finger, "Yeah, well, it's a survivor... I don't even know what it's about."

"Pardon?" Harvey said, frowning through confusion.

Edward shrugged, "It was always," he put on a growled southern accent as he talked, "'Don't touch Eddie, it's first edition Eddie, you'll break the spine Eddie, don't make me hit you Eddie.'" He held up a fist briefly, pretending to punch the air, his voice then returning to normal "Then thud, and it just kinda stuck. It might be a copy of Alice in wonderland, might be a book on astrophysics, who knows; that's part of the mystery."

Harvey lifted his hand and pressed it onto Edward's shoulder. He'd thought it before: Edward was odd. "You know you can stay here for as long as you need. You don't need to rush yourself. And don't go getting yourself into trouble because you've rushed."

"Thank you Harvey…" Edward said gently, giving a small nod. His frame started to quiver again, he wanted more than anything to cry, he'd had such a bad time lately, and remembering those kinds of things made the pain personify, he wanted to turn and hug the other man, cry into his shoulder.

He was being so nice, Edward wasn't used to it.

"Uh, I'm gunna continue with this, if that's ok. Thank you for the drink." Edward said, wiping his thumb across his eyes to stop the tears threatening him, he turned back to his bed, crouching on it, over his unevenly stacked papers.

Harvey nodded, letting Edward move away from him, "Ok. If you need any help then I'll be in the living-room, alright?"

Edward turned his head from the other man, tears beginning to drip down his face, he let out a soft 'uh-huh', and then grew silent.

"Ok?" Harvey asked, although he could see Edward wasn't. "Or I can sit and help you write?"

"No." Edward said voice still soft and broken, "I can write perfectly well. I'll come and find you if I need you."

Harvey stood still by the door, he didn't want to leave while Edward was in a state like this; what if he did something stupid…

"I'm fine." Edward said, sensing Harvey's hesitation to leave.

It was a blatant lie, but Harvey would hate to upset him further by pushing a sensitive point.

Maybe he'd bring it up later, when the ginger man was calmer.

For now it seemed, Edward wanted to be on his own.

"'Kay." Harvey said, as he backed from the room, closing the door gently behind him. Regretting it immediately, as he heard gentle sobs begin to come from the other side of the wooden door.


	6. Chapter 6

Edward entered the living-room almost three quarters of an hour later, holding the now empty cup, still in his pyjamas and bright green suit-jacket.

"Harvey," he smiled, as though nothing was wrong, even though his eyes were still red and his face still had eyeliner smudged on it, "do you have any more juice?"

Harvey nodded, still filled with guilt and somewhat confused by Edward's sudden jump back to normal, maybe he had a bit of a split personality too? "Uh, yeah, should be in the third cupboard on the left."

Edward nodded and walked into the impeccably clean kitchen. He placed his cup on the table in the centre of the room, and held his hand directly in front of him, sticking out his thumbs, "Left, left, left…" he dropped his right hand, staring now at his left, "Left." He said, smiling, he looked at the cupboards directly to his left, counting "Une. Deux. Trois."

He opened the third cupboard and looked through it, no juice. The cupboard was filled with various cooking ingredients; yeast, vanilla pods, cumin, saffron. The aroma from the cupboard was odd; smells that should never have mixed.

"You like to cook, eh?" Edward shouted down the hall to Harvey, closing the cupboard.

Harvey entered the room a couple of seconds later, walking in with his usual ever so slight limp. "It helps me relax."

"Oh?" Edward asked Harvey as the man reopened the third cupboard.

He nodded, "A long day of work, then coming home and cooking something, it's heaven."

_For __**you**__._

"Maybe it's in the fridge." Harvey mumbled, gesturing to the fridge-freezer behind Edward, Edward nodded, and opened the large white door: more food; chicken, pork, beef, and an array of fruits and vegetables, some of which Edward had never even seen before.

Edward looked in-between the food, and shook his head. "It's ok, I'll just have some water…"

Harvey took the cup from the table, and filled it with cold water, handing it to Edward, the ginger man nodded gently and took the cup "Thanks." He mumbled. "Do you have any ice?"

_Demanding twit…_

Harvey nodded, and gestured again to the white box behind Edward.

Edward opened the other door, expecting to see more food, but not, and being extremely confused at what he did see.

"Harvey." He asked, raising an eyebrow, "Why's there so much ice cream in here?"

"Huh?" Harvey asked, as if it wasn't odd to have… how many…? 8. 8 boxes of ice cream in the freezer at one time.

Edward put his hand to one of the boxes, reading the label, "Are they all butterscotch…?"

The larger man nodded, "Yeah. I like butterscotch." He spoke almost defensively, he felt like an addict explaining his addiction.

"I prefer strawberry…" Edward mumbled as he began to drink his water.

_He won't shut up will he…?_

"I could buy some next time I go out?"

Edward nodded enthusiastically, "That'd be lovely."

Harvey smiled, nodding gently, it would. And maybe then his guilt would lessen.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hi." Edward said tentatively as he walked into the kitchen the next morning, after another almost sleepless night.

Harvey replied with a grunted "G'mornin'"

"Why are you up so early …?" Edward asked, leaning against the counter as he spoke.

"Work. I have stuff to sort out…" Harvey shrugged.

Edward nodded, "Oh right... I thought you had an office?"

Harvey started absentmindedly opening cupboards, searching for food, "I do, but I didn't want to leave you on your own on your first day here."

Narrowing his eyes, Edward gave Harvey a small smirk, "You thought I'd steal your things didn't you…?"

Harvey picked out a bag of walnuts, tipping a few into his hand. "The thought did cross my mind."

Edward waved a hand dismissively, "Oh Harv, that's not my style."

Harvey smiled slightly, pushing a walnut-half into his mouth, he shifted slightly where he stood, unsure of what to say next.

"You're a tech nerd, right?" Was the sentence he finally settled on, then suddenly wishing he'd worded it differently. "I mean I've seen your interactive holograms and stuff."

Edward raised an eyebrow, his smile growing slightly, "I suppose you might call me that. Why?"

Harvey ran a hand through his hair, still embarrassed by his poor choice of words, "Uh, I've got a problem with my laptop… I…"

Edward rolled his eyes, turning to make himself a bowl of cereal, "What's wrong with it."

"It's just being a bit slow, I thought you might know how to make it faster."

Edwards scoffed, "It probably just needs de-fragging, it's easy but it'll take a few hours. Bring it here."

"Oh." Said Harvey pointedly, "Uh, ok." He quickly walked from the room to collect his laptop.

Edward shook his head and smiled, he hoped he wasn't going to become Harvey's tech-monkey, but he didn't actually have any money at the moment to pay rent or anything, maybe he'd be able to use his I.T skills to barter for more time here.

Harvey returned a second later and placed the blue-skinned laptop on the kitchen table, Edward smiled, waiting for it to boot up.

"So you've seen my holograms?" He asked, simply to make conversation.

Harvey nodded, taking a seat next to Edward, "Yeah. They're brilliant."

Edward nodded, "I know. They take ages to design. My… uhh, I made one, for my last boyfriend."

"Oh?" Harvey asked, letting himself smile, glad Edward was talking to him openly; no more awkward silence.

"Yeah." Edward said, a small, sad smile on his face, "Of a little science beaker pouring liquid, and then being filled again. Took me two months to code it."

Harvey smiled, watching as Edward began tapping at the computer, "Wow. You must have really liked him," he said with a chuckle.

Edward hummed and nodded, before swallowing hard and leaning in to focus on the computer. "Yeah. Um. Harvey…?"

Edward watched as a load of odd and unnecessary programmes popped up, "I think I know why the laptops being slow…"

"Oh?"

Edward nodded, "Yeah… see…" he pointed to the screen, "These things shouldn't be here. I'm going to have to wipe all of this."

"What?" Harvey said angrily.

"Yup." Edward said bluntly, "Do you have a usb so I can back it up?"

Harvey turned and pulled something from a draw behind him, "Yeah."

He handed it to Edward; a yin and yang symbol carved and painted into the metal object, "Nice." Edward noted, plugging the thing into the computer.

Harvey smiled, "Yeah. I got it for my birthday a few years ago, an old friend gave it to me."

"Who?" Edward asked, his prying eyes snapping to Harvey's face.

"Bruce Wayne… I don't use it much anymore, but it's nice to have." Harvey said, a hint of dreamy sadness in his voice.

Edward raised an eyebrow, "Oh? What's that I hear in your voice? ...Did you like him?"

Harvey frowned "Shut up, no. He was my best friend."

Edward tapped a few more keys and clicked a few more icons, finally saying "Right. That's that…"

He pulled the usb out, handing it back to Harvey, "There you go. I'm master-rebooting it, it'll be all sparkly clean and new. It'll take a while though."

Harvey nodded "How about we go out and get you that ice cream I promised you…?"

Edward chuckled and nodded, "Okay."


	8. Chapter 8

"Edward, come on." Harvey said impatiently as he stood by the door, keys in hand. He crossed his arms and sighed when Edward replied:

"One second!"

God damn that man took forever to get ready, did he want to go out or not? Why did he care so much about his appearance, it's wasn't like they were going anywhere special; they going five minutes down the road to get to the shopping complex. The only place that had a shop that sold ice-cream –proper tubs of ice-cream.

Harvey started picking at his nails as he waited.

_I __**hate **__him…_

Harvey rolled his eyes. Twoface hated everyone.

Although Harvey didn't actually think that he hated everyone, it was more probable that he just didn't like that other people took Harvey's attention from him.

_No, I'm sure, I hate him._

You're just going to have to put up with him.

_We could kill him you know?_

We aren't going to kill him…

"I'm ready!" Edward said, springing from his room and coming to Harvey's side; he was wearing a bright green smart-shirt with purple question-mark cufflinks, dark jeans and black shoes he'd reapplied his eyeliner and had swept his short hair to one side.

_He looks __**so **__gay._

Harvey smiled, "No wonder you took so long, have you _gelled _your hair?"

Edward scoffed, "Harvey don't even try; it takes effort to look this good."

**_So_**_ gay._

Leave it, I think he's cute…

_You like him?_

Not necessarily.

_You like hi-_

Stop it.

_Don't interrupt me when I'm thinking._

Stop, he's going to think we're weird!

Edward was looking up at him, grinning widely, the small man gave a small chuckle before walking through the door. "I hope you know that you're buying. I kinda have no money."

A small smug smile painted itself on Harvey's face, "When you look that good who needs money, right?"

"My thoughts exactly!" Edward said happily, blushing slightly, though Harvey didn't notice.

They began the walk down the stairs, and out onto the street, Edward having to make an occasional hop to keep up with Harvey's long strides.

Edward kept bringing his hand to his collar to loosen it; this shirt was so itchy. It looked good though, Edward liked it when he looked good, and Harvey had seen him in such a state; upset and unkempt, he wanted to show him how good he could look if he tried.

He pushed his glasses up his nose, turning his head to look at Harvey. He was wearing his usual three-piece two-toned suit. He always looked good; just ran his fingers through his hair and it'd be perfect.

It wasn't fair how hard Edward had to try in comparison; he had to wash his hair and comb it and gel it up to get rid of the weird cow-lick thing that kept happening.

"What is brown and red with two legs?" Edward asked as they walked.

"A dog cut in half." Harvey replied.

Edward laughed, looking down at the floor being careful to not step in the cracks of the pavement.

"What is black and white and red all over?" He asked again.

"A penguin cut in half?" Harvey answered smiling widely.

Edward laughed again, "I'd love to cut penguin in half…"

Harvey nodded, they rounded a corner; the massive complex laid out in front of them.

"Ice-cream?" Edward smiled.

Harvey nodded again "This way." He took off quickly towards one of the buildings, leaving Edward a couple of steps behind him.

Edward suddenly stopped, "Harvey, look!" He shouted excitedly, pointing through one of the windows.

Damn, Harvey had hoped he wouldn't notice.

"Kitties! Harvey, look!" Edward sprung up and down, pressing his face against the window; five little black and white kittens were playing on the other side of the glass.

Harvey returned to Edward's side, watching as the ginger haired man squealed with joy as one of the cat's pawed at the window.

"Harvey, they are so cute! I must have one!" Edward smiled, not taking his eyes from the kittens, "Look! That one looks like you." He pointed to a kitten; it had a half white and half black face.

"Edward." Harvey said sternly, "You cannot buy a kitten."

Edward frowned, "Why not?"

"You have no money."

"You could buy it for me?"

"We have no space, and it won't be able to go outside so we'd have to buy a litter box and the whole house will stink of cat piss. I'm adding another rule: no pets."

Edward frowned, "But look how cute." He pointed to one of the kittens, "How can you say no to that face?"

"Easily. And anyway, Twoface doesn't like cats; you wouldn't want to come home one day and find blood everywhere."

Edward pouted "True. Fine. C'est la vie, little kitten." He waved goodbye to the squalling cat, and they began to walk towards the ice-cream shop.

Edward kept flicking his head back looking towards the petshop.

Harvey rolled his eyes, "Look, Edward, you know it'd be a bad idea in the long run. What if the next place you live in doesn't allow cats? What will you do then? Think logically for once."

"Yeah, yeah. I can't afford food for it or anything either…" Edward moaned.

The small man sighed, "I might need more than just the one tub of ice-cream…"


	9. Chapter 9

Edward wandered down the row of shops, looking through the windows, occasionally looking back towards the shop that held the kittens. Harvey followed him, walking without looking where he was going, he didn't need to, he knew these streets better than anything.

Edward, however, was completely new, and making it obvious as he 'ooh'ed at the occasional shiny thing in the shop windows.

_Child…_

Inquisitive.

"Here it is!" Edward said with an almost boasting tone as he turned into the refrigerated shop that held only ice-cream.

Harvey watched Edward walk through the shop, eyeing the pots of ice-cream, looking for his favourite, whatever that may be.

Edward hummed happily as he rushed up and down the aisles, mumbling gently to himself.

_Look at him…_

Yeah?

_He's our ally now? Him?_

What's wrong with him?

_What if someone got hold of him? No one knows where we are at the moment; he'd break like a twig and tell them._

He knew where we were already.

_But people didn't know he knew, even we didn't know._

…And now he's staying with us…

_In a place he doesn't normally go._

People will figure something out…

Harvey sighed gently.

I'll keep an eye on him…

He glanced around a corner, trying to see where Edward had gone.

When he didn't see him, a tiny wave of terror flooded him; as if Joker or Bolton or some other villain might have grabbed the small man without him noticing, and now his home would be discovered, destroyed.

Although that was very unlikely, it'd been less than a minute, and he would have heard something.

"Edward?" Harvey asked, trying to hide the unneeded fear in his voice.

Despite his trying, Edward chuckled, obviously able to tell, "I'm over here, Harv…"

Harvey found himself raising a hand to his chest in relief as Riddler's happy, gleaming face appeared round a corner.

"I found strawberry," Edward said, his head disappearing again, round the corner.

Harvey followed him, seeing the freezer door open, and a few boxes half pulled out, one pot open with several finger marks in it.

"You know, you're supposed to pay for the ice-cream before you eat it," Harvey said, one eyebrow raised.

Edward shrugged, digging his fingers back into the pinkish red substance, then licking it off.

Harvey rolled his eyes, "You want that one then?"

Edward paused for a second, licking his lips a little, then he nodded, "It's not my favourite one, but I can't find that one."

Harvey approached the smaller man, digging his own fingers into the pot of ice-cream, and bringing them to his mouth.

He didn't like strawberry.

And suddenly he got the urge to eat butterscotch to rid himself of the taste.

He turned, knowing the butterscotch was just opposite, opening the door and pulling out a box.

"Harvey, you've got eight pots of that already," Edward said disapprovingly, "You don't need more."

"It's my money," Harvey grunted.

Edward gave a short laugh, "It's your waistline."

_Did he just call us fat?_

Harvey chuckled, putting the ice-cream back in the cold, glass-lined box.

_It'd be safer to kill him._

We're not going to kill him.

_He's going to get us in trouble._

No he won't, it'll be fine, I'll just keep an eye on him.

_What if he goes out every night? Gets drunk? He'll put us at risk._

Harvey repressed a chuckle, the thought of Edward going out clubbing or something. It seemed so ludicrous. The mental image of him in one of those loud clubs, with a colourful drink in his hand, grinding up against some buff stranger, made Harvey smile.

"Edward," Harvey said, still smiling from the picture in his head, "You don't go out to clubs do you?"

The ginger haired man wrinkled his nose, "Oh god no."

_Never?_

"Never?"

Edward shook his head, then paused, saying "A couple of times. My, uh, my last boyfriend did some business with an owner of one, brought me along to a meeting or two."

Harvey frowned gently, "That seems a little unprofessional."

Edward shrugged, trying to hold back the blush that now danced on his face, "He- he thought that having… someone like me there might speed things along."

Harvey's frown deepened. 'someone like me', what did that mean?

"Pardon?" he said when Edward didn't explain himself.

Edward's blush deepened, "S-someone pretty, he said. To make them softer or something, more susceptible."

"Oh," Harvey said, still frowning. "…Why would he use you like that…?" he asked quietly, not really expecting an answer.

Edward's eyes lulled to the floor for a moment, then zipped back up to Harvey, "Who knows, who cares."

The small man gave a gentle sigh, turning from the freezer, closing the door, "…I'm not really hungry. Shall we buy this and then go home…?"

Harvey felt a tiny lump in his throat, he hadn't meant to upset Edward. Far from it, he'd been trying to make the smaller man think he was interested in him, in what he had to say.

He nodded, giving Edward a small pat on the back, to reassure him, somehow, Harvey paid for the ice-cream, and the two started back home.


	10. Chapter 10

**I completely forgot about this chapter guys, I'm sorry xD**

Edward sat on the sofa, excited, Harvey was in the kitchen, still, the smell of odd food flowing through the apartment.

Edward was excited because Harvey was in the kitchen; the previous night Edward had confined himself to his room, to his plans. Harvey had gone to bed early, with Edward apologising profusely for having kept him up.

This would be the first meal Harvey had cooked him.

Harvey had said he was cooking some he 'was sure Edward would like,' but this didn't instil him with very much hope; for the past couple of weeks he'd lived on bags of crisps and a pack of biscuits he'd been able to buy when he found a $5 note on the floor.

He'd kind of become used to that.

He'd not really thought of cooking himself something, simply picking at food, and his ice-cream. He'd been too worried about Harvey's reaction to him being there, too worried about what had been happening, if he'd been followed.

Edward looked up as he heard Harvey walking into the room, he was holding a tray, two bowls and cups on it.

He handed Edward a bowl, and Edward stared down at the brown slop, his eyes darting back up to Harvey. He didn't know what this food was.

"It's beef bourguignon," Harvey said, smiling slightly at the confusion on Edward's face, "You'll like it, it's nice."

Edward leaned over his bowl, inhaling slowly and feeling his mouth instantly pool with drool. He'd hardly realised how hungry he was; he'd been too stressed, when he was stressed he didn't eat.

"…It smells nice," Edward said as Harvey took his own seat across the room.

Harvey nodded, glancing down at his own food, then looking up at Edward, waiting for him to take his first bite. "It tastes better."

Edward picked up his fork and scooped up a small amount of the beef, mushrooms and onion into his mouth. He wasn't usually 'into' mushrooms, but the beef's and onion's flavour had seeped into everything, so it made even the mushrooms taste nice.

Hot and tasty and filling, something Edward hadn't experienced in a while.

Harvey smiled as the ginger haired man practically inhaled his food, groaning happily as it filled his stomach.

"Like it?" Harvey asked, beginning to eat his own food, a lot slower than Edward was.

Edward nodded rapidly, not pausing to say 'yes', he flicked his eyes up into his head to show his pleasure.

They continued eating for a while, Edward's eyes fixed on his food, Harvey's fixed on the tv.

Within 5 minutes, Edward had finished his food, he was full, but he'd not eaten properly in so long he didn't feel it.

"More?" he asked quickly, quietly, not really expecting a reply; Harvey's eyes were focused on the coin flipping on the tv.

"Yeah, sure, table," Harvey half said, his mind fully enveloped by the grip of his obsession with the flipping object.

Edward's mouth jerked into a wide smile, and he walked quickly into the clean kitchen, seeing a large white pot of the lumpy brown mixture.

He spooned a large amount into his bowl, more than he would be able to eat, maybe more than he should have taken. But Harvey had said he was making this for Edward, so it'd be fine to take as much as he wanted, right?

He walked back into the living room, already scooping the slices of beef into his mouth.

He looked up at Harvey as he sat himself on the sofa. His face was twitching as his eyes flickered over the screen of the tv, the pupil of the eye on the 'twoface' side of his face had grown unusually large. The sight of it made Edward smile.

"I'm sorry about upsetting you, Harv, yesterday I mean," Edward said, eating this portion of food a little slower than the former.

Harvey waved his hand dismissively, "Don't worry about it, Edward. Not your fault. You've been stressed."

Edward nodded, his eyes dropping again to his food, "That's no excuse."

Harvey's eye's finally moved from the tv, stopping for a second on Edward, a little concerned by his tone, "Yeah it is, like I can't help what Twoface does, and you can't help telling your riddles. You can't help your reaction to situations…"

The large man's eyes moved back to the tv, the move seeming a little forced.

Edward narrowed his eyes, "Is Twoface like a separate voice in your head? Or does he just take over sometimes?"

"Both," Harvey said shortly, not offering an explanation.

Edward's eyes narrowed a little more as he tried to decide if he should follow up or not.

He seemed too focused on the tv programme. Edward wasn't sure Harvey would even hear what was said.

He'd try to remember to bring it up once the programme was over.


	11. Chapter 11

Edward nibbled at his ice-cream, licking the pink stuff from the teaspoon. He looked around the room in boredom. Eventually his eyes settled on a black object in the corner by the TV, half covered by a curtain.  
He narrowed his eyes, tilting his head to get a better look, "…Is that a PS3?" he said in surprise, "You have a PS3?"  
Harvey looked up from his computer- the yin-yang usb plugged in, reloading files.  
"Uh, yeah, Twoface saw it and-"  
_I thought it might make you smarter…_  
"-wanted it, got some games free with it."  
_…How wrong I was…_  
Edward's face lit up with a smile, "What games? I love games! Can I play, please?"  
The corner of Harvey's face twitched with a smile, "Yeah, of course."  
"Yes…" Edward squeaked happily, he climbed to the floor and pulled back the curtains, finding a pile of games. "Don't you play?"  
Harvey shook his head, "No, I like to watch more than play, I can never get the hang of the buttons."  
Edward rolled his eyes, "So I, the dyspraxic little boy, am better at playing games, those tiny fiddly-as-fuck buttons? That's your excuse for not playing-Holy crap you have portal two! I am playing this!"  
Harvey smiled again as Edward put the disk in the console, and changed to the HDMI channel, he saw static.  
Edward turned and frowned at Harvey, "…You've not plugged it into the HDMI…?"  
"What's 'HDMI'?" the older man asked.  
Edward laughed gently, "For…" he sighed, "Hang on, I have one in one of my bags."  
The ginger haired man got to his feet and scuttled off to his room.  
Harvey got to his feet and picked up the portal two box, looking at the pictures, trying to read it.  
_Why not just tell him you have bad eyes?_  
I don't, it's your eye that's bad.  
_That's why you don't play it though, right?_  
Harvey sighed and went back to the computer. It wasn't that he couldn't see properly, but looking at things on certain types of screens was… hard.  
For example, he could no longer read white text on a black background, or neon text.  
He forced a smile onto his face as Edward re-entered the room, holding a long black cable, "This is a HDMI. It'll make the picture better."  
The small man squatted behind the TV and started unplugging and replugging wires into the box. A picture flickered onto the screen, "Is that it?" Edward asked, "It's workin'?"  
Harvey nodded, "Yeah, you've done it."  
Edward let out a short 'woo' of happiness, and placed himself back on the sofa, picking up his ice-cream, playing the game with only one hand at first.  
By the time the game had reached the end on the tutorial Edward had realised that Harvey was watching along intently, his computer sitting forgotten now.  
Edward sat himself straight and patted the seat next to him, looking towards Harvey and smiling, "Come 'n sit with me."  
Harvey seemed to jump back to consciousness, his head jerking, "Uh, no," he said, looking down at his computer, "I should finish this…"  
"Aw, come on, please? For like half an hour? I always need help on these bits,"  
_Liar._  
Edward pouted gently, "…There's more Wheatley bits?"  
Harvey huffed gently, closing his laptop, "…Fine. I'll get my ice-cream."

_**I know it was a short chapter...**_

_**Please leave a review :3 xXx**_


	12. Chapter 12

**This isn't my fav chapter... You'll know what my favourite one is when you see it ;3**

Harvey opened the freezer door, and frowned.

He'd had eight pots of ice-cream, he was sure he'd had eight.

Now there were six.

It had been less than two days since he'd gone out with Edward and already they'd eaten two pots of Butterscotch and the pot of strawberry that they'd bought.

"Edward!" he yelled happily, "We're eating too much of this stuff."

"But it tastes so good!" Edward yelled back from the living-room, from his seat opposite the tv as he finished his last scoop of strawberry.

He stared down into the empty pot, scraping out the last few drops and scooping them into his mouth.

He and Harvey, it seemed, had found two thing they had in common; game shows, and puzzle-games.

For the past 16 hours they had sat on the sofa and played portal 2, eating ice-cream and talking.

It was amazing, Edward thought, how quickly Harvey had softened to him; one bowl of ice-cream, and he had started talking.

Edward hadn't wanted to talk about what had led him here, it had been traumatic enough the first time he had lived it and he didn't want to do so again.

They had talked about their childhoods though, that seemed to be something far enough away that the pain wasn't quite so strong.

"He used to lock me in a cupboard," seemed to be one sentence that had shocked Harvey, while talking about their school-lives. It turned out they had gone to the same school, and Harvey seemed to remember laughing as one of his old friends told him that he'd 'locked a nerdy ginger kid in one of the lockers'.

"If I got trapped in a small space I freaked out, and start shaking and everything. My dad noticed, and he locked my under the stairs until I stopped, coz he wanted to make me _stronger _or something…"

At that point he had started to get upset, and he'd had to stop talking.

Harvey re-entered the living-room to find that Edward was smiling again. He placed the pot of ice-cream on the coffee table, and sat on the sofa, extending his arm along it.

"I didn't miss anything did I?" he asked, trying to not sound too invested in their game and failing miserably.

Edward chuckled, "In the 20 seconds you were gone? Nah."

They sat in almost silence for a few minutes, during which Edward noticed that Harvey's face was twitching, he wondered what that meant. It looked funny.

Eventually Harvey looked over at him from his side of the sofa, he let out a tiny sigh, "Your father sounds like an arse."

Edward nodded, "He was."

"I don't think I'd be able to deal with that sorta' thing," Harvey was unsure why he was still talking, but he couldn't keep his mind from dwelling on it.

Edward nodded again, his eyes dropping from the screen and his hand limpening slightly, "Yeah… it took a bit of a toll."

He cleared his throat gently and refocused his attention on the game, hoping Harvey would stop talking about it.

_Just stop it…_

Harvey swallowed gently, "I think I knew you in school."

"Oh?" Edward said, perking up slightly.

The older man nodded, "Yeah, I knew this ginger kid who always showed up with bruises on his face and stuff. He was in my chemistry class, super smart kid."

"Possible. How old are you?"

"30"

Edward nodded, "Yeah that sounds about right. I thought you were older though."

Harvey shook his head, he would be 31 in a month. He wasn't going to tell anyone though, for some reason he felt a slight shame from it, from aging.

"Uh, I don't mean that in an offensive way, or anything," Edward suddenly said, lifting his hand and running it through his hair, "I just meant, you seem like, more worldly than me and stuff."

"No, I just don't act like a child…"

Edward frowned, "I don't act like a child."

"You don't act like an adult." Harvey said with a smirk; Edward acted as if he didn't have a care in the world, like nothing could touch or affect him.

Edward huffed slightly, just because he tried to keep upbeat didn't mean he was a child. With everything he'd been through he needed to keep happy, or he'd fall into that pit in his stomach and not be able to crawl out.

He needed to keep up, stay happy, he couldn't let himself fall. Things would get better, he was sure, it would just take some time.

"You're just too serious," Edward said with a soft smile, he leaned over to take a scoop of Harvey's ice-cream, his smile widened as he heard the larger man let out a small huff. "You need to loosen up."

**Please leave a review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Heyy, the new chapter is actually chapter 10, I forgot to add it in *sigh***

**I am never writing non-linearly again... It's so confusing...**

Edward looked up from his game, for the first time in almost three days.

Harvey had become rather quiet, normally he would shout out if he saw a turret or if something unexpected happened in the game.

Edward looked towards him, his eyes heavy with sleep, and saw that Harvey had fallen asleep.

He smiled and let out a small hum, watching as the man slept. He looked so sweet.

He had only one eye closed, the eye on his left, Twoface's eye, was open, staring at him. This would unnerve most people, Edward guessed, but for some reason Edward found it comforting.

He knew Twoface, he'd worked with him, he was so forceful in his work. Of course, he knew Harvey too, he liked Harvey, he wasn't sure if Harvey liked him back though.

Well… he must do, he was letting him live here and Edward had already made a fair few mistakes.

Earlier, for example, he'd gone to make a cup of tea and accidently left the milk out. Harvey had found it about half an hour later, he'd been patient with him, simply shouting out, 'Edward! Milk!' Edward had put the milk back and that had been that.

Knowing Twoface, Edward had expected a much grander response, perhaps a broken plate or two. But it seemed that Harvey, here at least, was the more dominant personality, it was like, what he said was law.

Thinking about it, Edward hadn't heard a single word from Twoface the whole time he'd been here.

He watched Harvey twitch, again, not knowing what it meant, then the eye, Twoface's eye, blinked.

The action made Edward jump a little. He let out a tiny chuckle and smiled at the open eye, watching Harvey's twitching.

Edward stretched himself out, yawning gently. He was so tired. He'd gone as long as he could without sleep, his eyes were aching, his vision blurring sporadically.

He turned his head back towards the tv, wondering if he should continue the game, or wait for Harvey to wake up .

…Maybe he should try to get some sleep.

He huffed gently; he hated sleep.

He had such awful nightmares.

He didn't even want to think about it.

But he could feel his mind screaming for it.

He curled himself on the sofa, watching Harvey sleep, smiling gently at his continuing twitches.

He yawned again, and stretched his legs over the sofa. He lay his feet on Harvey's lap, sparking more twitches in the man's face. He moved one of the cushions and tucked it behind his head.

He let his eyes begin to close, he hoped this would work out, that Harvey would let him stay here, wouldn't kick him out.

He liked Harvey.

He liked it here.

**please review ^,^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hope you like this chapter.**

**After this point it's not at all linear; some of the scenes seem like they follow on, but they could really be weeks apart.**

Edward woke, on the sofa, to the sound of a soft clatter. His eyes jumped open and he sat himself up, looking towards the noise.

"H-Harvey?" he asked gently, looking over at the tall man, "What time is it…?"

Harvey looked briefly at the clock, swearing to himself, "Half 7," he rushed out of the room, into his bedroom, presumably to get something.

Edward stretched himself on the chair and got up, walking into the kitchen to get a drink.

It had been months since he'd been up this early.

He yawned, looking down at the table with tired eyes, he frowned, there were two plates on the table. Had Harvey made ihim/i breakfast too?

Harvey pushed past him, sitting in his own chair, with his back to the sink. He began to eat his food, then looked up at Edward, who was hovering there, dazed and confused.

Could he not think when he slept..?

"Sit," Harvey instructed, Edward complied with the same haste as someone who had been stabbed with a cattle-prod.

The action both amused Harvey and put him on edge, it was like he were a scolded puppy.

Had Harvey been that mean to him before? Enough to have this much of an effect?

He'd acted so comfortable the past day or so, while they were playing that game.

"Oh, Edward, while I remember, don't play portal while I'm gone ok," Harvey asked gently, "I don't want to miss anything."

Edward nodded profusely, as if he were responding to an order, "Yeah, ok, I won't."

Harvey frowned, "Edward… calm down and eat your food. You're acting like I'm gunna lash out and hit you or something."

Edward squinted, lifting a hand to his eyes, he took a sip of the pre-prepared orange juice. "Sorry…" he said gently, he cleared his throat gently, "It's ok, I'll just play Red Dead or something until you get back."

Harvey smiled gently, "And if you could try to not make a mess today that would be rather brilliant."

Edward shrugged, "I can't promise anything, but I'll give it a shot."

Harvey looked over the other man's face, noting the dark circles and the slight twitch on the man's face.

The twitch became a slow blink, and a small yawn.

"Edward…" the bi-coloured man said as he balled up a napkin, throwing it at the man's face, and smiling gently at the look of sheer shock and surprise that appeared when it hit him on the nose.

"Go back to sleep," he said sternly, "Now. You're obviously exhausted."

Edward yawned and stretched himself out on the chair, his shirt hitching up to his belly button as he did, "But I'm up now… Gimme a minute and I'll feel good as new."

The ginger haired man downed the last of his juice, and shook his head, "…There, see?"

Harvey huffed, getting to his feet and walking to the door, "I'll be back at 7 ok?"

Edward smiled gently, "Alright, I'll… stay in all day, I guess. I can't bloody go out… so."

"You can go out if you want."

"There are extenuating circumstances. And I don't have a key so I wouldn't be able to get back in."

Harvey turned on the spot, "Oh," he exclaimed, as if he'd forgotten something. He walked to one of the draws and pulled something out. "Here ya' go," he said, placing a small metal object on the table, "All yours."

Edward looked down, smirking at the key, "Aw, thanks, but I won't use it."

"Well, just in case then…"

Edward nodded, "Sure."

It seemed Harvey really did want him here.

**Thanks for reading. Please review ^,^**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hallo :3**

Edward jumped where he sat as he heard the front door slam shut; Harvey was home.

He was swearing, loudly, to himself. Edward knew he'd had a big 'meeting' today, it must have gone badly.

"Harvey?" Edward asked tentatively, "Are you all right?"

"No, we are not fucking alright. Everything's gone to fucking shit!"

"What happened?" Edward asked, getting to his feet and walking to the door of the living room, looking down the hall, to Harvey; his clothes were singed in places, and his hair was mussed.

"Wow!" Edward cogitated, "Looks like someone had a rough day.

"Yes," Harvey said, his voice was heavy with frustration.

Edward gave Harvey a small smile, "I'll run you a bath," he said pointedly as the idea popped into his head.

Harvey's face broke into a soft smile and gave a soft sigh, "That sounds fantastic…"

Odd, how one sentence from Edward could quell Harvey's anger as it did…

Edward nodded, smiling back at the large man, "It'll just be two minutes."

The sound of running water began to echo through the apartment as Harvey pulled off his coat, hanging it on one of the pegs on the wall. He pushed open the door to his room, and pulled off his jacket and shirt, throwing the items of clothing into the hamper at the foot of his bed.

He removed his belt, and stood still for a second, thinking; it would be weird to walk around in just his boxers wouldn't it? He'd not walked around the house in his boxers before... but he'd never had someone run him a bath before either.

Having Edward here, at first it had been an annoyance, now it was becoming rather pleasurable.

Edward would sneak little compliments into the conversation, obscure ones that Harvey wouldn't notice at first, then he'd realise a few minutes later exactly what he'd said.

That little man…

_Insignificant little thing…_

Harvey grunted in angst at the voice in his head, and walked the few steps to the bathroom door.

As he reached the white slab of wood Edward pulled it open, finding his face inches from Harvey's naked chest.

"Uh," Edward almost jumped back at the sight before him, "Sorry, I… um."

Harvey gave a small smile, amused at Edward's discomfort, he didn't know the man was so squeamish…

"I know…" Harvey mused, "The burns on my chest look weird…"

Edward shook his head, grabbing his own arm and making sure he didn't look at the musculus chest in front of him, "No, I didn't mean…"

Harvey was used to the odd looks, he knew how to deal with them, but in his own house he liked to feel comfortable; he wasn't going to walk around in a suit on those days when it became too hot to sleep. Edward was just going to have to put up with it.

Edward quickly moved to turn off the taps, his eye's darting everywhere that wasn't Harvey.

Harvey smiled, leaning forward to give the smaller man a soft pat on the back, "It's alright Edward. Thank you for running me a bath…"

"My pleasure." Edward said, darting to the door, trying to stop himself from blushing as Harvey let his trousers fall to the floor, and trying so hard to not give in to the urge that now filled his head; to look back at Harvey's almost-naked frame, just soak in that sight for a minute.

He stood by the almost-closed door, listening through the door, feeling a sharp shiver run through him as he heard Harvey moan when his skin came into contact with the warm water, Edward dipped his head back and sighed.

Yeah, he was sure now.

He definitely had a crush on his friend.

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	16. Chapter 16

I know, Edward thought to himself, I'll make his dinner for him.

He walked across the hall, trying to sneak a peek at Harvey through the crack in the door.

…God he looked so handsome…

Water gleaming on his chest and bubbles dancing at his stomach. Edward wished the bubbles weren't there… Why had he added bubbles….?

He walked into the kitchen and began browsing through the kitchen cupboard, accidently straining his hearing to listen to Harvey.

He'd began half-singing… the water sloshing at his body…

Edward peered around the doorframe again, smiling widely and blushing brightly.

"…Good morning sunshine, I hope you are well…" Harvey mumbled in song.

Edward tore his eyes from the magnificent specimen that lay in the bath… covered in bubbles and soap and holy hell Edward had to stop looking or he wouldn't be able to stop…

Chicken korma! That's what he'd do, he'd make chicken korma for Harvey's tea…

He poured through the kitchen cupboards, looking for korma source, he knew there was some here somewhere…

"…Honey I missed you, last night when night fell…"

He had such a gorgeous voice.

So deep and commanding and caring…

Edward, stop it… Korma, he had to focus on the korma.

He took some chicken from the fridge and slopped it into a pan, clicking the hob on and searching again for the korma sauce.

Ah, there it was, tucked in the back…

He popped the lid open and poured it onto the chicken, turning the heat on the cooker up.

"…You should know sunshine you brighten my day…"

Edward felt himself blush again. One more peek wouldn't hurt…

Harvey was running his hands up and down his legs, smothering them with soapy bubbles.

"…The world gets so dark, love, when you go away…"

He was so handsome…

Edward could feel warmth growing in him at the sight of Harvey's muscular, shining wet frame.

Edward wished he could hear Harvey shouting his name in ecstasy… See _that _face on him… Or even just a tiny whimper of pleasure from him… The smile of satisfaction on his lips…

"Edward?" Harvey's voice suddenly cut into him, "Can I smell burning?"

"Oh shit!" Edward yelled, turning to see this smoke coming from the pot on the glowing red hob.

There was a soft sploosh as Harvey clambered from the bath, "Edward, what did you do?" He said angrily.

Edward rushed to turn the oven off, he went to take the pan off the hob, but Harvey got there first, reaching straight over Edward's shoulder, brushing his chest against the back of Edward's head as he did so.

There was a hiss as Harvey put the blackened mix into the sink and turned on the tap, "Oh goddamn it…"

Edward turned, placing his hand to the back of his head, to see Harvey wearing only a small white towel around his waist that barley covered anything, his hand was stretching to hold the corners to him. "This pan is ruined… This thing cost me $50!"

"I'm so sorry Harvey, I was trying to cook you dinner, I didn't mean to burn it," Edward said rushedly.

Harvey sighed angrily, "It's ok Edward…"

Edward furrowed his brow, once again finding himself trying not to look at Harvey, "I'll pay for it…" He managed to say, his voice weak with embarrassment.

Harvey chuckled, turning his head to look at Edward, not noticing the red haze on the man's face, "No, you won't…"

Edward smirked slightly, bowing his head, "Nah… probably not…"

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**


End file.
